harvest moon, a wonderful life
by lexie1234
Summary: emily fuka is now a farmer, when she moves to her fathers farm after his death. meeting new friends, that might just scare her out of town, or someone that'll make her want to stay. emily will have to survive with no computers, or game consoles, in the small town of for-get-me-not-valley. will she save the goddess lost in time forever?
1. new life

Long, long ago, there was a young girl named Emily fuku, with blue eyes, straight brown hair, she wore her hair in a pony tail, she always had to have jeans and a tee-shirt on, a lovely smile, a perfect personality, and was loved by every one. She was part Japanese, her great, great grandpa was from Japan (on her dads side). This story starts out with Emily in the big city, with her mother. Now Emily was about 20 years old, when her father passed away. she found out at age 22, that her father had a farm that was famous, on the island, that is. The island was called forget- me- not- valley. It had about 27 people. Emily's father was famous for his, milk, eggs, crops, and wool. When Emily, found out about her fathers farm, she sent a letter to the owner of the farm (now and before her father passed away) and told him, she wanted to move to the old place, and run it. that's where my story begins.

Chapter 1- a new life  
I was staring out at the ocean, watching the boat I came in disappear into the mist. The wind blew my hair, as a summer day would. Waves that crashed along the sand, and the bottom of my boots were now wet.  
"are you done wishing you where at home?" a voice snuck up behind me, when I heard it I almost jumped off the island, I turned around to see a strange looking man, he had thick eye brows and black hair, he wore a tee shirt, with jeans to big for a giant, and dark old boots that where to dark I couldn't tell what was on them.  
"w-who are you?" I strutted in a horse voice.  
"I am takakura, It was my farm before your father took it over. In his will I was to take the farm back over you, unless you wanted it and watch over you and the farm, until you have a family to pass the farm through." he said with the same look on his face, straight. We held the stair for what seemed like forever, until finally takakura said, "if you aren't going to say anything, please follow me around town and then your new farm".  
at the time I wasn't sure what to do, I could swim to the boat, I could call them back, or I could follow takakura he seemed pretty nice, for a guy who didn't smile, then I noticed a strange guy that was taller then takakura, he had a mohawk, dark skin, and so many tattoos it was amazing! He was staring out at my bout… like he was thinking, then he looked over at… me, I don't want to run into him, ever!  
Takakura looked back at me, over his shoulder, "it'll get better, when we get to your farm I have a surprise for you." he must have noticed the look on my face, or he read my mind, maybe he's used to this kind of stuff, how many people come on this island? He was already past a building, I ran to catch up with him.

After I caught up with takakura, he started listing the buildings that I would need, such as vesta's farm,  
" this is vesta's farm, vesta's farm is a place where you can buy seeds" takakura said as we walked in a shop.  
A lady with orange hair, about triple the size I am, and looks about 40 years old, " This must be the new comer" she said to takakura with a country accent, "I'm vesta, the women in charge here" the big women said to me, she looked around "some where around here is my little brother, Marlin, more likely sleeping and my other worker, Celia, more likely working her fingers to the bones, like always".  
"so you mean I can buy banana, apple, and orange seeds? All right here?" I asked vesta.  
"yep, banana, apple, and orange seeds, for your first week free" vesta yelled so every one could here.  
I ducked down, expecting people to run over me when they heard the word free, but no, no one ran passed me knocking me over, I opened one eye, and vesta stared down at me like I was crazy.  
"no one is going to run you over like they do in the city, and if they do, I'll get to them" vesta said as she helped me to my feet.

I left with 5 packs of banana, apple, and orange seeds. We explored the rest of the town there are almost 30 people in forget me not valley, every year more people start living there, here are a few people I remember that I meet, griffin and muffy who works in the blue bar, carter and flora who are aerologist, Daryl is a mad scientist, and last but not least's Kassey and Patrick who make pots and fireworks in their own house. Pretty neat town huh? It gets cooler, I have this huge section of land all for myself, how can it get better then this?

"now that I showed you around town, I want to show you your new home and farm" takakura said as we were walking to my farm. Out side 2 big hills, where I couldn't see what was on the other side, Takakura said to me "so before we step in your new farm, you must name it, what will I be?".  
I though, what seemed like forever "I know, how about f-" I was about to say the name of my farm when I heard a dog bark,  
"fark? Is that even a word?" takakura asked with a tilted head.  
"no, I didn't say fark I meant to say, f-" again the same dog bark, but this time a dog came out of the bush by my feet, both me and takakura started laughing, the dog looked up with his big blue eyes. "hey takakura, can I have this dog as a pe-" I started to say but takakura cut in,  
"no! no! no, I am not a fan of dogs, cats…or anything that can scare chickens away" the dog wasn't looking at me anymore, but at takakura, so was I, with our big blue puppy eyes.  
we stood there for about 5 minutes staring at takakura with our big puppy eyes, "oh fine…but you better take care of him, now you have to name him and your farm" takakura mentioned. Like it was a hassle to name two things.  
"my farms name will be, fuku farm, and his name will be… skip" I said as the dog skipped around me.

We walked into my new farm, it was amazing, there were two house's, barn and a pasture, chicken coop, two crop spots, a shed, and a shipping room. After finding out about shipping room, where I sell crops, takakura and I started towards the barn,  
"and now for your surprise" takakura said as we walked into the barn and there sitting behind a food stall was a young cow. It doesn't seem very impressing but a cow isn't cheap, nether is a sheep, horse, not even a duck, and they are not just going to walk out of the bush like skip did.  
"her name will be Sammie!" I yelled scratching her behind her ear, and in reply she moo'd and licked my hand, she already started to like me.  
"remember, bring all the milk, eggs, and crops to the shipping room and if you need me I will be over in that extra house, and that's yours over there" takakura said as he pointed to my new home.  
"ok, thanks takakura" I yelled as he walked to his house. For the next 15 minutes I sat with my cow and my dog in the grass out side, both Sammie and skip fell asleep side by side. They must have been friends before I got here. The wind begin to get chilly, but it was still warm out. While they slept I started a letter to my mother

"Dear, mom, I just got my farm settled and I going to start planting crops tomorrow, I got your 3 favorite fruits, apple, orange, and banana, I will send you them as soon as I can harvest them. I met takakura and your right when I got to know him he's more like an uncle then a family friend, I cant believe dad lived in such a small village but had such a big farm. I already got some animals, mom, I got a cow named Sammie and a dog named skip, boy I cant wait to send you a pitcher"  
I read out load as I wrote,  
"sounds like a good letter to your mom." a voice said behind me, I stood up and looked around, there leaning on the fence was a guy about my age, with blond hair and a childish smile, "sorry didn't mean to scare you, I heard you were new so I though I'd come by and say hi, I'm Rock, it was earthier, just me or my whole crazy nice family" rock said with the same childish smile, do people here ever change their emotions?  
"its ok its nice to know a couple of people on the island" I said to rock, who was climbing over the fence, into the pasture.  
"this is the dog who stole my hamburger last week, this dog been causing trouble all over the island, he stole half of the fish Patrick caught 2 weeks ago" rock said as he stroked skip's back. "well now that he my dog , he wont do that anymore, I promise you that!" I said about to pet skip's back, but he was gone! "this is how it starts out, you notice him sleeping, 1 second later he's running away with your shoe" rock said as he was looking around for skip.  
"hey, is there anything I need to know about this place?" I asked, I needed to find out more about forget-me-not-valley, "I would search it online, but we didn't have computers here." I added.  
"well, we don't use many electrical things. Everyone thinks, to many computers, and phones, and game consoles, will distract us, and one day they might blow up." rock told me. It might have been a warning, not to use those things.  
"blow up?" I asked.  
"yeah. There's a mad sciencetist. And he use's a lot of energy. He has a bunch of things, that could blow. Were lucky we at least have the TVs and lights, and refrigerator, and stoves." rock explained.  
"I could go for some food right now." I said, rubbing my stomach. I just relived I was hungry.  
"well, it is almost 5." rock said, pointing to his watch.  
"Bark!" rock turned around, next thing I know rock is being chased off my farm by skip. When skip came skipping back, I almost fell over laughing, seeing skip coming with rock's one shoe in his mouth. I didn't think rock was coming back tonight, so I kept a hold of the shoe and I would return it tomorrow.

After I put Sammie in the barn, me and skip went inside, and ate dinner. We had roman noodles, and skip had some dog food.  
After dinner, me and skip watched some TV, until 9, then I finally went to bed.


	2. new day new people

Chapter 2- new day, new people its normal to not sleep in a new place, but at the time I swear, it was one second after I closed my eyes I opened them right back up to see takakura looking at me, "hi takakura. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked takakura five seconds after I opened my eyes. "yep you need to plant those crops, feed your cow and your dog, and milk your cow." takakura answered. "I'll do that in the morning" I said as I turned over, facing away from takakura. It wasn't 5 minutes later when he ripped off my blanket and poured cold water all over me, "now get up and put your matrices out in the sun…or when the sun rises" takakura said in the same straight look he had on yesterday. When he left, I got my jeans and a tee shirt, and my boots on. And rush outside to see takakura taking a watering can out of the shed. I looked at my watch ,"4:30 in the morning? Why takakura? Why do I have to wake up at 4:30 in the morning?" I said as we walked to the barn. "because, I pick up the milk, eggs, and crops at 6:00am, so if you want money, to buy more crops I suggest you stop whining to me and get to work!" for once, I saw takakura's eyes… and they were not happy, I knew takakura wasn't the kind to lose a battle so I stopped arguing and went to work. At 5:00am I had milked my cow, fed her, and fed my dog and now I just needed to sell my milk, when this girl with brown hair, a white and orange shirt, and jeans, came up to me, while I was in the pasture, she was the youngest person on the island I have meet so far. "hi you must be Emily, the new farm owner, I am Lumina, I am the youngest best piano player, and wealthiest 18 year old on the island" Lumina said, its funny I would have believed she was only 10, not 18. "oh you're the one who lives in the biggest house up on the hill, wow your a rich 18 year old, and have a whole house, that's bigger then this whole lot, and all to your self, too!" I couldn't have believed my eyes, she must have won the Olympics like 11 times! Cause she was so skinny it looked like she could have. "oh no, I don't live by myself, I live with my grandma, Romana and our butler, Sebastian… he's more like a grandpa then a butler." Lumina said quietly "my grandma told me to introduce myself to you, and show you around the island". After I put the milk in the shipping room, Lumina showed me the rest of the town I keep forgetting, if the buildings are so easy to forget why do they call this place forget me not valley? I learned a few more buildings like the inner inn, Romana's villa, Gustafa's yurt, and Cody's house. As we passed Cody's house Lumina whispered to me "Cody barley comes out of his house, when he dose he locks his door, no one has ever been in his house, people make up rumors about him, all the time, stuff like he is a spy, he got stuck on this island, but he's always there when a new boat comes, like he is thinking about leaving! Maybe he is a spy!" Then I heard a small scream, like a girl scream, "did you hear that?" I asked Lumina. I nodded, "anyone who knows about him being a spy, he takes them into his house, and wipes there memoirs, we hear those screams from his house all the time, he also leaves this town every week with an full sack, when he comes back, the sack is empty." it took me seconds to remember the strange man staring at my boat as it went way… "I-is Cody dark skinned?" I asked, Lumina nodded, "h-has so many tattoos it looks like it suppose to be his skin with no end?" I asked another question, Lumina nodded again, then all of a sudden she got a scared look on her face, "I-is he behind me, isn't he?" Lumina nodded slowly. I turned around to see someone even taller then my chicken coop, "what are you two doing on my property?" Cody said in a deep, deep voice. "u-umm" both me and Lumina said at the same time. "Lumina! Hey Lumina, did you get my ball from over there?" a little boy said as he walked over, now he was the youngest person I met yet! "Hugh what are yo-… oh right the ball, you said you heard there was a new girl in town, so I remembered grandma told my to say hi… and when I ran off, you yelled grab the ball on your way back up" Hugh nodded. I ran and grabbed the ball, Cody gave me a wired stare, like he was…thinking. "hope you will enjoy the island, Emily" Cody called as I walked up the hill away from his house. "how did he-" I asked Lumina, but before I could finished, Hugh, said to me "he knows all, he see's all!" Lumina could tell I was a little crept out, that Cody knew what my name was and how Hugh knew all this, cause she said, "oh stop it Hugh, your scaring Emily, 8 year olds are suppose to dream about space man and race cars, not what Cody is or what Cody isn't!" Lumina screamed. Nice place isn't it?, "I am sure he's not that bad" I said as Hugh, Lumina, and I started to play catch and chase, by the beach. "will its normal for Hugh to make up rumors about people, its not normal that I agree with him" Lumina said when she caught the ball. "what are some of the rumors?" I asked when Hugh got the ball. "oh, like that marlin has dated every girl on the island at least once, will beside you Lumina and you" Hugh giggled. "oh its getting pretty late, I should get going, my mom and dad said to get home before 7:30pm" "my grandma told me to be back before 7:30pm too" Lumina said as she walked off to her home. "well, it looks like I'm off to my farm" I said to myself, when those two were gone. I turned around to walk into my farm, when the tall figure was back in front of me, meaning Cody. "gulp" I said in a slow quite voice. "you seem scared of me. Emily." Cody said in his deep voice. "and tell me what you heard coming from my house. Because, you weren't there to get the ball. You have no reason to be in my corner of the island." Cody's house, was right by the hills of the island, that were too steep to climb, and there's really no reason to be over there, besides to be near Cody's house. Which obviously upset him. "what? I didn't hear anyone, I mean anything, coming from your house, I swear" I yelled with my eyes closed, I felt like I was going to cry. "Cody, I told her to go pick some flowers from my mom," rock said as he ran up to me and Cody, he blocked me so Cody couldn't see me crying "she's been needing new flowers for weeks, and I wouldn't look very manley, if I went and picked flowers." "hmm, I don't want to see nether of you on my property, ever again, unless you have a better reason then, beside picking daises, got it?" Cody yelled. Rock nodded. Cody walked off to his house, with a sack filled with who knows what. Rock turned around to me, "are you ok?" rock asked me as he pulled my hands away from my face to make sure I was ok. "yeah, I'm fine, just a little scared" I said as I wiped away a few tears. "here take this, tissues" rock said as he took out a tissue What I didn't relive, is that rock was one of the nicest and sweatiest guy I meet, so far. "thanks rock, but I'm ok, really" I told rock as I gave the tissue back. "well… keep this, just in case Cody scares you again" rock said like he was worried about me, and I knew he was. "its getting late, you should get home. I'll walk you home" he said again sounding worried. I whipped the last of my tears away with the tissue rock gave me. 


	3. a new friend

Chapter 3- a new friend "thanks, for walking me home…oh hey" I said to rock when we got to my house, I forgot all about rocks shoe that skip stole. "come on I have something for you" I yelled to rock, when we walked up to my house. "you wait out-" I was about to say 'wait outside', when I remembered, skip didn't like rock. Pulse, I saw skip watching from a distance. "come inside" I told rock when I opened my front door. "ok" rock said as he looked around for something evil, named skip. We walked in my house, "wow, from the outside it looks small, now what you wanted to give me?" rock asked as he looked around my one room house. "your shoe, remember the one skip stole?" I told rock handing him his shoe. "oh right" rock said with a smile on his face. "I understand, walking around in my pair of slippers, but walking around with one slipper and one shoe, not cool at all" rock said with his foot up in the air, "waaa" rock yelled as he fell backward, "rock are you ok?" I yelled "nope, not until you get this calendar filled up with the festivals and stuff." rock said as he pointed to the calendar. "oh yeah, I didn't know what festivals are going to happen, its my second day here, I don't even know about the forest behind my farm" an hour later, my calendar was filled up with shops coming to town, birthdays, and festival "and that's the last one" rock signed as he put the cap on the marker. "will… that's it, all done…wait what's this one?" I asked rock as I pointed to the one with a red smiley face on the first of the month. "huh? Oh, ok I was worried I marked one wrong this red marker is hard to get off" rock said as he had his red finger in his mouth "it's the first day you came here, everyone on the island, likes to mark when they arrived here on the island, its like…" rock said as he though for a moment "oh, its like a second birthday!" "oh, when's your second birthday?" I asked rock when he got up to stretch. "I don't really have one, since I was born on this island, 22 years ago" rock said as he lost his childish smile "oh…then happy second birthday! Since 1 days ago it was mine, it is your second birthday today!" I yelled. "thanks" rock said with his old childish smile again. Then I heard it! A howl so strong, so big, so…familiar. "what's that?" I asked rock, after I opened my door. Again I heard the strange howling. "oh no, you don't know this, but every night at 11:00pm that howling starts, everyone rush's their children and wives inside the houses, and since your not married and I'm not married, my job is to protect you." rock said with a straight look on his face blocking my only way out. "don't worry, I don't need protecting, I'm a girl, not you in danger! Now let me by!" I said to rock. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and no!" he yelled. "fine, I think I'll just go to-" I said pretending I was going to bed, and then run out the door. I ran almost making it. "nope, cant get by me that easily, I'm made of steel!" rock yelled. "ok Mr. steel, take this!" I yelled as I pressure pointed rock in the neck. "oww" rock said as he fell to the ground. "get back here I don't want to get in trouble for losing the new girl!" he said when he got back up and saw me running for the woods. "you wont lose me, I mean what's in there that's so dangerous?" I asked. Rock though for a minute "nothing in the morning and afternoon, but at late at night a beast! He's been walking that forest for years, hungry for…us, no ones ever seen him in town, but peoples stuff go missing at night!" rock said. Again I heard the strange howl "what ever it is its hurt, now are you coming with me or not?!" I said bravely, hoping rock would agree to come along. Rock shook his head yes, and we started off into the woods. 


End file.
